RollerCoaster Tycoon
RollerCoaster Tycoon (RCT or RCT1 for short) is the first game of the RollerCoaster Tycoon series. RollerCoaster Tycoon is a theme park management simulation game. The player must build successful theme parks to fulfill a set of objectives in various scenarios. The player can build custom roller coasters and tracked rides and add pre-designed rides, shops and stalls, path systems, and scenery to their park. History RollerCoaster Tycoon started out in 1996 as a planned sequel to Chris Sawyer's Transport Tycoon. This proposed sequel was soon abandoned and the code of the game was modified to handle roller coasters. By this time, the ex-sequel's name was "White Knuckle". Even when Hasbro became involved, the name was still "White Knuckle". After Hasbro bought Microprose however the "Tycoon" name was too good an opportunity to pass up, even for a name like "White Knuckle". Microprose's Railroad Tycoon had done so well, Hasbro hoped the same would happen for White Knuckle. The name was then changed from White Knuckle to RollerCoaster Tycoon. Release Dates *'North America': March 31, 1999 *'Europe': ? *'Australia': ? Scenario List *Forest Frontiers *Dynamite Dunes *Leafy Lake *Diamond Heights *Evergreen Gardens *Bumbly Beach *Trinity Islands *Katie's World *Dinky Park *Aqua Park *Millennium Mines *Karts & Coasters *Mel's World *Mothball Mountain *Pacific Pyramid *Crumbly Woods *Big Pier *Lightning Peaks *Ivory Tower *Rainbow Valley *Thunder Rock *Mega Park *Hegold City Expansion Packs *Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions *Loopy Landscapes System Requirements Pentium 90 MHz (Pentium 200 MHz recommended) Windows 95/Windows 98/Windows Me/Windows 2000/Windows XP 16 MB RAM (32 MB recommended) 50 MB hard drive space (180 MB recommended) 4x CD-ROM (8x recommended) 1 MB SVGA video card (4 MB recommended) Windows 95-compatible soundcard DirectX 5.0 (included) Mouse Credits Development Design: Chris Sawyer Programming: Chris Sawyer Graphics: Simon Foster Sound: Allister Brimble Music: Allister Brimble Additional Programming: FISH UK Ltd., Joe Booth, Nick Tuckett Representation: Jacqui Lyons (Marjacq Ltd.) Manual: Alkis Alkiviades, Timothy Beggs, Anton Lorton, [[John Possidente Layout: Louis Saekow Design Thanks to: Robb Alvey, Katie Brayshaw, Karen Cumming, Justin Garavanovis, European Coaster Club, Neil Jackson, Victoria Maclean, Martin Sawyer, Elizabeth Slater, Paul Slater, Graham Turner, Ruth Turner, John Wardley, Melanie Warn, Jim Wills (for help with research and game testing) Hasbro Interactive President: Tom Dusenberry Producer: Thomas J. Zahorik Executive Producer: Michael S. Glosecki Operations and Special Projects Manager: Tracy Kureta V.P. Research and Development Worldwide: Tony Parks V.P. Product Development Worldwide: Kevin Gillespie Senior V.P. Global Business Development: Barry Jafrato Director of New Business: John Sutyak European Project Coordinator: Richard Alexander Quality Assurance Director: Michael Craighead Manager of Technical Services: Tony Moreira European Technical Services Manager: Roger Carpenter IS Tech: Bill Colby IS Support: Mike Constantis, Yaw Diabah Test Supervisor: Kurt Boutin Lead Tester, Europe: Stuart Thody Testing: Andy Mazurek, Dan McJilton, Mark Higgins, Jennifer Kaczor, David Sauvageau, Kathy Steel, Neall Campbell, Darryl Shaw, Wayne Gardener, Christine Fisher, Tom Jannssen, Labyrynth Productions Ltd. Testing at A.Q.: Fran Katsimpiris, Jon Grimes, Jason Clary, Adam Coleman, Jake Grimshaw, Dennis Ivitchev, Frank Kirchner Vice President of Marketing: John Hurlbut Product Manager: Steve Arthur Directors of Marketing: Gail L. Steiner, Richard Cleveland, Tom Nichols Public Relations Director: Dana Henry Worldwide Marketing and Sales: Kate Webster, Mary Miller, Tracey Bunce, Zoe Tremlett, Liz Morgan, Oliverier Salomon, Jean-Michel Coletti, Torsten Opperman, Thomas Jaepel, Jochen Quast, Matt Carroll Director of Creative Services: Steve Webster Art Director: Steve Martin European Art Director: Steve Cross Creative Services Manager: Kathryn Lynch Graphic Designer: Jennifer Brackett Editorial Specialist: Elizabeth Mackney Website Support: James Sheahan Localisation: Sam Baker, Anton Lorton, Ulrich Mühl, Jinglebell, SDL Polylang International Operations and Manufacturing: Richard Lever, Judy Hawley Administrative Support: Sarah Perry, Kellie Rice V.P. of Finance: Ron Parkinson Legal and Finance: Donna Mahan, Bruce Kelly, Linda Ferros, Donna Fuchs, Janet Oakes, Lisa Hung, Alka Patel, Melanie McDonnell Special Thanks: Chris Down, Louise McTighe